twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooden Railway Edward
Wooden Railway Edward, also referred to as WRE, is a member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Wooden Railway Edward is active on YouTube, Instagram, Discord and the TWR Community WIKI. He is a newer member of the TWRC and joined on September 28, 2018. Over the course of the last year and three months, he has accumulated 90 subscribers and more than 2,500 channel views. Beginnings As stated before, WRE joined on September 28, 2018. He had been inspired by the content of Thomas Wooden Railway, Percyno6, and Crazy Caboose Creations to name a few. He first started watching Thomas Wooden Railway videos after searching through YouTube one day in the fall of 2014. He remembered that he had some TWR items and decided to get them out of storage. Shortly after, he got out his old stuff and bought more merchandise. In the summer of 2015, WRE started creating layouts for fun and also tried to think of storylines for a series. This love for Thomas & Friends started much earlier in his life when he watched seasons one through five on DVD. Back to the present, in 2015, he filmed numerous scenes and episodes with an iPad, but those have since been lost. Procrastination WRE continued to film TWR content, including a collection video which shows a glimpse at his collection when he didn't have as much merchandise. Another video that was made was a pilot episode, titled Thomas And The Troublesome Trucks. The solo episode was filmed on a custom layout and shot in one take. Here is a brief description: The episode started with introducing Thomas the tank engine, and his daily routine. He then comes to the yard to shunt trucks with Duck since Oliver has taken ill. After they finish, Duck explains to Thomas that he has to take Oliver's train. Thomas is confident even though Duck warns them that the trucks misbehave. Thomas disregards Duck, but soon loses control and crashes when he goes down Gordon's hill. This episode has also been deleted, but WRE still has the original script. After 2015, WRE drastically lost interest in Thomas and took a year and a half break. It was the winter of 2017 when he returned to his plans. He continued to create episode plots and purchase merchandise to get ready for filming. He also continued to watch YouTube and discovered new users such as Enterprisingengines93 and WoodenFan1. Unfortunately, this spark was short-lived and he went into his second hiatus in the summer of 2017. Simple Style It seemed hopeless, it had been three years and not one video had been filmed. Then, something unexpected happened, WRE suddenly had a passion to commit to making a YouTube account shortly after November 2017. After a couple of weeks, he had season one of his series planned out with titles and a rough description. He finished his first script in early January, and filmed the first scene, the title sequence, later that month. It was the date of January 29, 2018, when his first episode, Thomas And The Toy Delivery, ''was finished. An interesting thing to note is that it only took him two days to film this episode. This inaugural episode, along with the next three, we're filmed in his room, not his basement like his videos today. In total, the episode ended up being five minutes long. It was made using a tablet, and the quality was quite poor. Nonetheless, he continued with his series and the next episode, ''Do Your Job, James was scripted and filmed in early January. This episode took about a week to film, and was significantly shorter than the previous episode, ending up being only two and a half minutes long. To this day, this is the most hated video by Wooden Railway Edward. The third episode, ''Henry's Heroic Act, ''was filmed in March and had a much better plot and an overall higher quality. It took about a month to film this episode, and the last scene was filmed on March 25, 2018. After it was finished, he took a month break and resumed his work on May 2, 2018. The fourth episode, ''Edward And The Exhibit ''was the last to be filmed in his room. This episode took almost two months to film and was by far the highest quality production he had made up to that point. He immediately finished the scripts for episodes five and six. In early June he made the decision to film in his basement and he started the filming process for episode 5. Sadly, he slowly started to neglect his duties, and in late June he completely stopped. Episode 5 was never finished.e